No Other World
by i-Brows
Summary: Arthur Kirkland finds his world horrid and feels the need to escape from it but finds it absolutely impossible to physically do so. He finds himself in luck when he meets a mysterious stranger who offers him an imaginative world that is completely tangible all to himself. US/UK in future chapters. RATING MAY CHANGE.
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance

The sky was tainted with grey without a single speck of blue in sight. The sound of gentle taps reverberated. The windows were shedding tears from the droplets that splattered onto the earth. Not many were taking refuge in the local library where a boy named Arthur Kirkland was. The boy isolated himself from the rest who were nearby, his eyes busily scanning the books arranged methodically on the bookshelf. To Arthur, there was nothing greater than books; he fancied the fantasy genre. Every book had a world. There was a plethora of worlds.

And they were all sophisticated and far more superior than his very own. The unforgivable, dark, demented, and utterly cruel dimension that he, out of all places, had to fall upon. The reality of his world wasn't the issue. It was the residents. The people. They treated him as if he were some unorthodox being. As if he wasn't one of their kind. Though he didn't care. Not at all. He didn't care what they thought. He had no care.

Humans are monsters. Arthur preferred the thought of not having to be associated with them.

But no. That's impossible. He had to be human. He had to be here.

Humans are disgusting and evil. He always stood away and kept his distance from them as if they were some disease. He had no time for them. He never made time for them. Arthur only paid attentively to his precious books. He felt at peace when his nose and eyes were stuck to the pages.

He continued his search for an intriguing book, his eyes spotting one book with no title on its spine. This piqued his interest. Arthur grabbed it, pulling it off from the shelf as a neighboring book tilted to the empty slot. He immediately examined the cover front and back. No title was found at all.

_It must be out of date._

Arthur lifted the front cover, expanding the book open. But the boy simply disappeared into thin air. As if he was robbed of his existence. None, except for one, had witnessed this phenomenon. The bystander observed from the artery next to where Arthur was standing.

However, the stranger didn't seem taken aback. He simply turned on his heel and walked away, in such a way that it seemed he had seen an occurrence similar to now far too many times. He never gazed back at where he found Arthur nor did he give it a thought.

* * *

**In a little while**

**I'll be gone**

**The moment's already passed**

**Yeah, it's gone**

* * *

Arthur was appalled. He couldn't hear the rain patting on the roof or the windows nor could he hear the mellow whispering of the people. The walls that surrounded him were gone. The roof that shielded him from the pouring rain was gone. The wooden floor that made the heels of his shoes click was gone.

The library was gone.

Instead, huddling trees towered over him. A variety of shrubs were surrounding him, the flowers and fruits that they possessed were remarkably beautiful. He had never seen them from his world nor had he heard of them. The outstretched branches of the trees tangled themselves above him, protecting him from the sun, the leaves aiding the branches for more protection. He heard loud brushes from the moist grass below his feet.

Arthur glanced around, clutching the book in both hands, keeping it close to his chest. His breathing quickened as he felt his heart pound his chest.

_Just where in the world am I?_

* * *

**I'm not here**

**This isn't happening**

**I'm not here, I'm not here...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**This chapter is based on the song, 'How To Disappear Completely' by Radiohead, as some of the lyrics are in this chapter. I **do not** own Hetalia: Axis Powers so the characters are not mine except for the mysterious bystander.

Thank you for reading. I will make the chapters longer later on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pathway

Arthur was completely blown away. He hadn't the slightest idea of where he was or how he came to be. But he shouldn't be here. He couldn't be here. This was all a terrible, bittersweet dream... was it not? If it was not a simple, 'too good to be true' reverie, then where on earth was the perplexed boy? Maybe he's hallucinating. Perhaps he was sleepwalking and somehow ended up in a forest that was quite distant from home. To confirm these innumerable thoughts rushing in his head, Arthur reached out and rested his palm against the bark of a nearby tree. The tree quivered shortly after the deed was done, causing Arthur to gape and move away, his gaze not leaving the tree.

_ "It moved."_

_"This is unbelievable. It just moved!"_

Arthur was quite stunned. It was shocking. But somehow, the trees jolting up like that seemed so familiar. He calmed himself after a few minutes, not averting his eyes from the tree as he warily stepped away. At that moment in time, Arthur felt the ground beneath him shake. He hoped it wasn't an earthquake ; that's where his wish was granted. Arthur widened his eyes in alarm and gave a loud, piercing cry as the healthy, damp, green grass was destroyed and soiled with musty, dark brown. A cluster of tree roots emerged from the area below at lightning speed.

He squeezed his eyes shut, shivering in fear whilst cowering slightly with his head shielded by the empty book in his hands. He cringed when he heard the sound of crunching. It sounded like bones were being crushed and had withered to dust. He wanted to open his eyes but he was highly tentative.

_"Should I? Would it hurt to look?"_

After what had deemed to be forever, the boy hesitantly lifted one eye socket, aiming his vision upward where he had heard the noise. Then, both of his eyes shot open fully as he stared, stunned at the view. The tree roots were knotted together securely at the top, curving slightly as it traced down to the dirtied ground. It looked like he was trapped in a birdcage. Arthur immediately latched his hands onto the 'bars', shaking frantically.

_"No.. This isn't happening! I refuse to believe this! This is a lie! A lie!" _

This just wasn't coherent to him. "Inconceivable! That's what this is! This has to be a dream!", Arthur shouted. "This is bloody ridiculous! Where am I?!" Arthur tightened his grip on the bars, attempting to pull them back, hoping for them to bend or snap or even break. But none of the above happened at all. It was practically futile. Arthur cursed under his breath, starting to pound on the durable barrier. He gasped and choked in pain as he felt a burning sensation against his knuckles. He can't stop though; no matter how much it harmed him. He needed to break free, and it was going to happen. At this point, Arthur had finally lost hope. He fell onto his knees, the fabric of his trousers covered in filth due to landing on the soil. The dark, twisted, strong roots trapping him were unmoved. It seemed that he only did little damage, but none of it was beneficial for him. His hands were terribly battered. Bruised and bleeding, he stared down at the blemishes as he was breathing rather harshly.

Arthur closed his eyes, trying his best to not focus on the pain and letting his mutilated hands rest on his lap. He wondered how long he had been striking with his fists and kicks. It felt like it had been for hours; however, it was only twelve minutes.

_"If this is still Earth, then it looks like I'll have to wait for someone to pass by. Even though I hate this option and it seems unlikely, it's the only one I have left."_

Arthur exhaled in utmost despair at the thought. He didn't want this. Not at all.

* * *

Hours. It has been hours. Five? Perhaps six? No matter the quantity, Arthur was growing exceedingly impatient.

"That's it!" He blared in anger. "Somebody get me the hell out of here, right here and right now!" Arthur wanted to believe he wasn't alone. Alone on this planet; if you can even call it that. "I know there's someone! Help me, will you?!"

"_**Someone sure is demanding**_."

Arthur widened his eyes as he turned his head briskly, "Who's there?!" he shouted while trying to figure out the whereabouts of the voice.

"_**Calm down, my dear child. There is nothing to be afraid of**_."

Arthur blinked. "Where are you? Who are you? What is this place?" He stammered, thinking of more questions to say.

The voice chuckled. "_**All will be answered in due time**_." A pause. "_**Follow the path, Arthur**_."

The boy froze. The taunting pain was erased from his mind completely.

_"They... They know my name! But- This doesn't make sense anymore!"_

Before he could continue, he was interrupted from his thoughts once again.

"_**Follow**_." The voice commanded.

He blinked. "Follow...?" Arthur caught wind of stones appearing from the earth, the stones marking a pathway through further and darker parts of the forest. The roots that confined him had untangled themselves, as if they were obeying this voice, and had returned to their rightful place underground. Almost unwillingly, Arthur rose from his stance and walked down the path, clutching the book against his chest as he fixed his vision on the road ahead.

"_**I'll be**** waiting**.."_

* * *

**Most people were overjoyed; they took to their boats  
I thought it less like a lake and more like a moat  
The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flatlands to your  
Door have been silenced forevermore  
And the distance is quite simply much to far for me to row;  
It seems farther than ever before**

* * *

**Author's Note:**I apologise for the long wait. School is in the way... But at any rate, I will try to update next month. Again Hetalia: Axis Powers **DOES NOT **belong to me. The lyrics are 'Transatlanticism' by Death Cab For Cutie.


	3. Chapter 3: Paradise (Part 1)

Arthur kept walking through the forest. It felt like he wasn't getting any closer to wherever his destination was. His destination that he didn't even know of. All he knew was that he needed to proceed down this path, which only seemed to grow longer and longer. His legs were growing weary. The blood on his fists had crystallized and darkened to a slight brown. He slowly turned his head to eye the trail behind him. He couldn't perceive the previous area he was stuck at. The area where those treacherous tree roots attacked and entrapped him. Arthur thought about returning there. He didn't know what else could happen. The boy was extremely paranoid. No sounds were made except for the sounds of his shoes meeting the stones. There could be tree roots ready to strike at any time. Or there could be worse. There could be anything out there and he was certain of that. No matter what decision he made, it probably would go against him; and knowing this aggravated him. All thoughts were forgotten once Arthur finally spotted a clearing that the stones led to through the dark forest. His eyes brightened in relief as he was revived from his time-consuming pace. When he reached the clearing, he gaped.

It was astonishingly beautiful. There was an alluring lake with a sizeable expanse among the green pasture. Floating on the lake were these lily pads that seemed rather spacious. Even more spacious than for a frog. Maybe it could fit approximately twenty frogs! He fixed his gaze to where the large lily pads led to, seeing a small island with a large tree on its soil. Arthur observed the area more with slight excitement from where he was currently standing. He spotted those same shrubs with the same mysterious fruits from earlier. And the fruits were large. Very large. He analysed the fruit, then he widened his eyes and realised that they were berries. Blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, black berries, any berries. They all had their place in these bushes. And those berries were the size of watermelons. Watermelons! It was amazing and Arthur felt like a traveller of the world (even though he was a bit of one at the moment).

He suddenly forgot the reason why he was here. He forgot about confronting that man. Instead, he grabbed onto a strawberry, tugging it and successfully pulling it from the bush it was latching onto. He gasped as he lost his balance from the amount of force used and he fell on his bum and winced in slight pain at the landing. There was a slight emptiness at the pit of his stomach as he ogled at the bright and red fruit. Arthur slowly brought his lips down onto the strawberry, sinking his teeth down to dig into it and shut his eyes. The flavour was rich and luscious. The pink juice dripped down his chin as he pulled his head back. The piece of the strawberry he bit off was secured in his mouth as he chewed on the piece and swallowed. He sighed happily once he felt the lingering feeling of hunger disappear. He was about to take another taste until he heard the same voice from before say in a menacing tone:

**_"It's not nice to take something that isn't yours."_**

Arthur blinked and he scowled.

"It's not like I need permission from a shrub! It's not going to talk to me and grant me permission!"

_**"Drop the fruit. Now."**_

"I won't do it!"

The voice sighed.

**_"It seems like you need to be taught some manners..."_**

Arthur felt alarmed at this and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?!" he stuttered.

**_"Either you drop the fruit or you face the consequences. Which is it?" _**The voice had slight venom this time.

Arthur scowled once more. "I don't have to listen to someone who won't even show their face!"

They didn't respond, which scared Arthur a little bit._ "What if he's angry?_ _Well he doesn't have the right to be!" _Arthur thought. But he has more knowledge about this place. Arthur has none. And that itself, is a grave disadvantage for Arthur.

After what seemed to be five minutes of silence, the voice broke it:

**_"...I suppose I shall be courteous. How rude of me! I did promise to answer your questions. Let me reveal myself now." _**

Arthur stood up slowly, placing the fruit on the ground and he focused his attention towards the small island in the middle of the lake. He spotted a dark figure forming beside the tree. He started walking up to the shore, stopping at the water's edge.

_"What is that? Is that them? Why that thing looks like its forming from the smoke that comes out of Andrew's fag (cigarette)..." _

Arthur snapped out of his train of thought once he heard the voice again.

**_"Hello Arthur"_ **The figure began to form in the shape of a man,_**"I am the creator of this world. The 'author', as you would call it, of that book you have in your possession."**_

Arthur widened his eyes. The book! He almost forgot about that worthless thing, deserted of letters.

"So what about this book? It's an entry to... Here?" Arthur questioned.

The man had finally formed completely, his attire thoroughly black and Victorian. The man was dressed sharply in a long tailcoat, polished dress shoes, fine fitting trousers, and a complementing pair of smooth gloves. He had a long top hat sitting on his head as he smiled at Arthur and he raised his arm up ninety-degrees from his own body, turning his wrist so his hand faced the sky and he outstretched his index finger, motioning for Arthur to come closer with it.

"Come here, Arthur."

Arthur hesitated, glancing down at the water. "I-I can't. You expect me to swim over there?!"

The man paused for a moment then chuckled, making Arthur feel vexed. "Oh my dear boy, you don't have to swim."

Arthur blinked in confusion, "I don't have to..?"

The man nodded, "Yes, quite so."

"...Then, pray tell, what do I do?"

The man indicated the huge lily pads floating on the water, "Just make your way across on those."

Arthur frowned and said with venom in his voice, "I'm not going to follow your instructions and still be clueless anymore! You need to clarify your answers to my questions! I don't trust you even if you have showed yourself!"

He couldn't see the man's eyes. It was like they didn't exist, but in reality (if it could be called that in this situation), the eyes were hidden by the shadow of the brim of the man's top hat. All he could see was that mischievous smirk drawn on the man's face. It gave Arthur goose-bumps. It was so mysterious and puzzling. This place... This man... Everything was mysterious. Everything was puzzling.

The man sighed a bit, "Will you come over once I clarify one concern of yours?"

Arthur thought for a moment then reluctantly nodded.

The man's eerie smile grew, "Good. Now, what would you like me to explain?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "_What should I ask...? There's just too much I don't know! Where am I exactly? How can I return? Am I even able to? And who is he?! I swear, this is driving me bloody nuts! But more importantly, how am I going to get home...?"_

_"_Arthur."

He returned his attention to the man when he had heard his name. "Yes..?"

"Have you chosen?"

Silence.

Arthur stared down at the water separating them and said:

"...Just who are you? Identify who you are. Now."

The man's lips twitched. "So demanding, are we?" he said in an amusing tone, "Fine."

Arthur waited for the man to begin his speech.

And then it began.

* * *

"I'm the creator."

Arthur blinked then scowled. "That's it...?"

The man nodded while tipping his hat and Arthur exploded, "You said that already! I mean, don't you have a name?! I want you to tell me what you mean by 'creator'! If you are one then how did you even create this place?! It's impossible!"

The man shook his head amusingly, "Impossible you say? I think not. It happened. It's happening. And it's going to happen again. All of it. Do you honestly think that after what you've been through, you can still argue about this all being just an ordinary dream?"

This comment alone made Arthur silent. The man continued on.

"Do you not feel that lingering pain from you smashing your hands against my beloved trees' roots? Do you not recall how you stole that fruit from one of my lovely bushes and took a bite of it?" This last part annoyed Arthur to no end but he remained silent for his own good.

_"He does have a good point..."_

"Does that fully justify your concern now?"

_"How...? How did he do all of this? It's like... My father's- ..."_

Arthur sighed, still not satisfied with the answers but he nodded just to get it over with. The man grinned, making Arthur feel even more uncomfortable.

"Well, when you're finally ready, come over on those lily pads."

The boy hesitated for a bit until he hopped onto the first pad. He shut his eyes tightly as he landed, feeling the pad underneath bounce a bit. He opened his eyes, seeing that it was keeping him from sinking and he exhaled in relief. Feeling more confident, he leaped all the way up to the small island. He arrived at his destination, stepping onto the island and looked at the man in front of him with the reappearing, wide smile that slightly made him think of the Cheshire Cat. Arthur was about to question him, but the man gently positioned his palm on Arthur's chest and pushed him off the land, making the boy's facial expression change into one of terror and confusion. A large splash bounced up as Arthur's body plunged into the water. Everything went cold at once. His warm body temperature left him. Abandoned him.

_I am going to kill him! How dare he tell me I don't have to swim and joke about it! Damned that man! Damned him! Oh when I get out of here, he's going to get it! _

Arthur was expecting an unbearable intake of water, yet he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and he couldn't feel the irritating tingling of the liquid when it came in contact with his eyes. In fact, he was breathing. Underwater. He was breathing in water! But that wasn't all. He was surrounded and being held in a large bubble. He placed his palm gently onto one side of the bubble, wondering if it would pop. It didn't.

He was about to use more force, but he looked up when he witnessed the man, who pushed him in, dive into the lake, the small bubbles augmenting to create a barrier from the water around them. In that moment, Arthur's anger washed away. He stared at the scene in awe. It was mad. This was all mad! But it was now believable!

Arthur isn't in his world anymore...

The man rotated his body to glance at Arthur and gave his signature smile.

Arthur sighed irritably then wandered his eyes about.

But all of this seems so familiar... Had he read something like this before? He didn't know... But what was happening to him, it was like he had already been through this. This twisted experience.

But he dropped the thought.

Arthur was left to observe from where he was. It was spectacular. He could see mermaids and mermen, swimming about and waving at them. They flapped their tails and spread their arms to continue swimming off, some of them only using one arm while the other was holding something, leaving Arthur to believe they had some sort of tasks to carry out. Arthur also spotted water spirits, which he was so fond of. Their apparitions disappeared after a while upon seeing him. He knew from the literature in his world, they usually did that. It was hard to miss the will-o'-wisps as well. Their brightness illuminated the shrouding darkness inside the lake. They were the reason he could see all of this. And he secretly thanked them.

Arthur didn't know that the creator was eyeing him intently the entire time.

* * *

Arthur huffed and glanced down at his fists, sighing. The man, who was still watching Arthur, blinked then frowned a bit once he found the injuries on the knuckles. Then he plunged his fist through his own bubble, popping it and drove his other into Arthur's bubble, causing the boy to cringe, shut his eyes, and cover his nose and mouth. They both sunk further through the water. The man snapped his fingers, making Arthur open one of his eyes to glance at the man. Suddenly, Arthur felt something slither in between his legs, forcing him to broaden his eyes and peer down below, seeing a queer outline of water.

The man took a seat on the outline as well, sitting in front of Arthur as he held onto the silhouette. Arthur glared at the one before him, puffing his cheeks, closing his eyes and trying not to breathe any water as he held on too. After Arthur and the man latched themselves to the watery figure, it darted straight ahead. Arthur clung on tighter as the speed picked up. He felt the form curve its body to change its direction, moving upward to the surface, he assumed. An incredibly loud splash was heard and Arthur let out a gasp for air when he felt the freshness of it enter his nostrils. His eyes flew open instantaneously.

He panted slightly for air, still having his arms locked around the watery outline. He blinked then examined the form and he gaped.

_I'm on a water dragon! A big one too!_

He turned to look behind him to see just how long its body was. He scrutinized and took in every single detail, its scales, its minuscule eyes, its prolonged snout, the glimmer of the water. The man had his signature amused expression on. Surprisingly, Arthur didn't seem exasperated this time. He supposed it was the excitement of the fact that he just rode on a real water dragon.

"Do you like him?" The man questioned.

Arthur couldn't help but smile as he nodded, still keeping his gaze on the dragon, "It's amazing!"

The man was surprised, but the expression left him and he returned to his smile. But, the smile didn't appear to be sly or scheming. It was nostalgic.

Arthur finally turned to glance at the man, "And what we saw under there! The mermaids and mermen, the will-o'-wisps, and the different water spirits!" Arthur kept talking on and on, almost nonstop.

And the man didn't mind at all.

* * *

"All right, Arthur," The man started, getting Arthur's full attention, "We're going to have to continue this some other time. In the meantime, I need to show you how to exit and enter this world again."

Arthur nodded, "You need the book, right? I have it right here-" Arthur froze.

_"The book... Where's the book?!"_

The man staring at him wasn't helping Arthur's being. The frantic look on Arthur's face alone was enough to tell the man and he shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. Arthur... You lost it, haven't you?"

Arthur twitched then abruptly turned his gaze to the ground below. He hated looking this obvious already. "Yes..."

The man shrugged his shoulders, "The only way we're getting that back is by searching for it. I'll help."

Arthur's eyes looked up at the man, "You will?"

The man nodded, "We don't have time to tour now. First, I have to heal your knuckles. Second, the book must be found. Third, I must feed you. Fourth and final, I must explain to you how to get in and back from the book."

Arthur sighed, "All right... How are you going to heal them though?"

The man smiled, "You'll see. Now come. If I could turn time, I would, but I can't."

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

The man chuckled, "You wouldn't have the knowledge I just told you. And the outcome of what has happened might alter..."

Arthur mumbled, "I see..."

The man smirked a bit, "Well, let's begin our little hunt."

Arthur rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**You put me on a line  
And hung me out to dry  
And darling that's when I  
Decided to go to see you**

You cut me down to size  
And opened up my eyes  
Made me realize  
What I could not see

And I could write a book  
The one they'll say that shook  
The world, and then it took  
It took it back from me

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know this is a little late. Schoolwork just keeps piling up. At any rate, I'm starting to work on a second fanfic that'll be DenNor. I'll attempt to post it as well as update this fanfic at the same time. Our song for this chapter is _Swallowed In The Sea_ by Coldplay. And I know you all know by now that Hetalia is not mine. No characters belong to me. Only the creator does. Well, the only one for now anyway. By the way, when Arthur mentions someone named "Andrew". That means Scotland. Yes, Scotland will be added in this fic later on. Thank you and I hope this suits your fancy.


End file.
